Galactic Princess
by Toinette
Summary: L'histoire commence quelques secondes après la scène du bar dans l'épisode spécial de Doctor Who "The End of time : part 2 / La Prophétie de Noël, 2e partie".
1. Come aboard, we're expecting yooooooou

**Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour ma défense? J'adore Alonso Frame. Il est mignon, Alonso. Sexy. Courageux. Le pauvre Jack est au bord du gouffre et ce n'est pas pour rien si le Doc _himself_ a mis Alonso sur son chemin.**

**Russell Davies : You know everybody likes midshipman Frame. You even drew him in his underwear! So I thought it was OK if I wanted to borrow him. Please, don't sue me.**

**Chrismaz66 : tu es une _naughty girl _et c'est pour ça que j'adore t'avoir pour beta. Merci...**

* * *

Jack reposa son verre sur le bar et tendit la main à Alonso.

- Capitaine Jack Harkness, médium à temps partiel, amant réputé et simple touriste.

- Enchanté… capitaine. Enseigne Frame. Honnêtement, pour mon nom?

- C'est une longue histoire. On a un ami commun, en quelque sorte.

Alonso, mis en confiance par le sourire de Jack et sa chaude poignée de main, ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Lorsque Jack se leva de son tabouret, Alonso ramassa sa casquette et lui emboîta le pas. Ils eurent du mal à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la porte du bar : un Judoon avait malencontreusement écrasé un Adipose et un attroupement s'était formé.

Jack sortit dans l'air glacé de Zaggit Zagoo. Il jeta un œil tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver un taxi, mais il ne distingua pas le moindre cou d'autruche zagguienne. La porte du "Zaggit Avern" venait de se refermer sur l'enseigne ; à l'intérieur du bar, des éclats de voix commençaient à monter. Jack afficha un petit sourire triste.

- Il va falloir qu'on marche, lieutenant. Vous êtes stationné où?

- Oh… si vous n'avez rien contre les petites cabines, on peut aller jusqu'à mon paquebot. Je suis en repos jusqu'à demain midi.

Alonso eut soudain l'air gêné, comme s'il s'était un peu trop avancé. Mais la lueur qu'il vit dans les yeux de Jack le rassura sur ses intentions. Le capitaine passa son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit, leurs pas éclairés par les quatre lunes qui scintillaient doucement.

Les deux hommes se contentèrent de marcher en silence. Pendant qu'Alonso essayait de s'imaginer à quoi le bel inconnu ressemblait sans son long manteau, Jack, lui, se demandait pourquoi il avait suivi l'enseigne. Quand Jack avait aperçu le Docteur, son cœur s'était serré. Le capitaine avait fui la Terre, des mois auparavant. À vrai dire, il ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de temps il était parti. Il s'était dit qu'oublier serait plus facile s'il ne tenait plus le compte des jours où Gwen, Steven, Alice et Ianto lui manquaient. Malgré lui, Jack lâcha la taille d'Alonso quand le prénom de Ianto vint lui traverser l'esprit. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, la présence du Docteur aurait suffi à lui rendre son légendaire sourire. Mais pas ce soir-là, non. Le visage du Docteur était grave, son salut ressemblait à un adieu. Et son ami voulait qu'il fasse connaissance avec l'enseigne Frame. Soit. Il faisait une confiance aveugle au Docteur… et il fallait bien reconnaître que le marin était très attirant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

Jack, tiré de sa rumination, leva les yeux vers la silhouette imposante du bateau de croisière. Le paquebot, immense, blanc et majestueux, se détachait sur le ciel mauve foncé de Zog. Presque tous les hublots étaient illuminés. Sur les ponts, dans les cabines, des formes sombres s'agitaient, s'affairaient ; le bateau fourmillait de vie. De grandes lettres noires et brillantes barraient la coque : _CASIVANIAN LINE_. Et le paquebot lui-même était simplement baptisé _Galactic Princess_, le nom était peint en cursive élégante sur la poupe.

Jack hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation.

- Pas mal, pas mal. Alors… vous me la montrez cette cabine?

Alonso toussa nerveusement ; il emprunta la longue passerelle qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Le métal glissait sous leurs pieds et Alonso manqua de s'étaler en arrivant à hauteur du pont. Jack fit mine de ne pas remarquer le trouble du jeune homme et le suivit dans le dédale de couloirs étroits.

Alonso n'en menait pas large. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des avances à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ; quant à l'amener jusqu'à sa cabine, c'était de l'inconscience pure et simple. D'un autre côté… cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il travaillait sur la Casivanian Line et il ne croisait que rarement une personne digne d'intérêt. À bord du paquebot, dans tous les cas. Il fit taire ses doutes et se concentra sur son premier jugement : le capitaine était quelqu'un à qui l'on pouvait faire confiance. Et il avait aussi très envie que ledit capitaine le déshabille.

Lorsque Alonso fut arrivé devant la porte de sa cabine, il hésita un instant. Jack s'approcha d'Alonso sans dire un mot et l'attira à lui en le prenant par les hanches. Alonso leva ses grands yeux bleus vers Jack et, sans même s'en rendre compte, entrouvrit les lèvres. Le capitaine détailla son visage : comment le jeune homme pouvait-il être aussi séduisant avec de telles oreilles? Alonso, frustré par ce baiser qui n'arrivait pas, perdit patience.

- Ohé, capitaine, vous avez perdu votre langue?

Jack s'employa à lui faire regretter sa question. Quand il détacha enfin sa bouche de celle d'Alonso, il sut que le marin allait suivre à la lettre toutes les instructions de navigation qu'il allait lui donner. La traversée s'annonçait agréable…

**xxxxxxx**

Quand Jack se réveilla à l'aube, il fut surpris de constater que sa conscience, pour une fois, ne le torturait pas.

Il avait quitté la Terre en embarquant sur un croiseur et s'était retrouvé bloqué à son bord pendant des semaines. Lui qui souhaitait voyager, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et surtout, surtout, arrêter de penser, au moins pour quelques précieuses minutes, à ceux qu'il avait perdus… La première partie de son périple s'était révélée cauchemardesque. L'équipage, professionnel en tout point et écrasé par la rigueur militaire, n'avait pas eu d'attention ni de sympathie pour le capitaine. On ne lui avait confié aucune tâche à bord, il ne s'était lié à personne. Mais le pire avait été l'ennui. Toutes ces journées, toutes ces nuits à revivre les mêmes événements dans sa tête, à échafauder des plans pour que sa famille et son Ianto s'en sortent, cette fois. La douleur était encore plus insupportable sans le soutien de Gwen, sans le décor familier de la Baie de Cardiff. Il avait signalé qu'il quitterait le vaisseau à la première planète-étape qu'ils rencontreraient. D'ailleurs, il ne devait sa présence à bord du croiseur qu'à un de ses contacts d'ancien agent du Temps et Jack sentait qu'il gênait plus qu'autre chose.

Débarqué sur Zilauh, il avait entamé une existence d'autostoppeur de l'espace, se déplaçant de planètes en astéroïdes au gré des circonstances. Il s'était montré bienveillant avec tous les êtres qu'il avait rencontrés. II avait multiplié les amants pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Il avait bu aussi, s'abrutissant pendant des semaines. Parfois, il se sentait assez bien pour se dire qu'un jour lointain, à des années de ça, il finirait par avoir un peu moins mal, que cette fichue culpabilité cesserait de le paralyser. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le temps guérissait tout.

Dans ses heures les plus sombres, il se demandait si un point fixe dans l'espace et le temps, comme lui, survivrait à un trou noir.

Sur son océan de douleur, il connaissait parfois des accalmies : un repas pris en compagnie d'un extraterrestre enjoué, un spectacle stellaire captivant, une nuit de plaisir avec un partenaire doué ou une odeur qui lui rappelait son enfance paisible sur la péninsule de Boeshane, avant Gray, avant qu'il ne commence à perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Invariablement, les remords et la honte transperçaient son cerveau de plus belle, comme un tisonnier chauffé à blanc.

En ouvrant les yeux sur le visage endormi d'Alonso, Jack s'était attendu à ce que ses démons refassent surface. Mais il se sentait apaisé. Il remonta la couverture sur leurs corps nus et referma les paupières. Il resta là, blotti tout contre l'enseigne, dans le lit étroit, à l'écouter respirer.

Il ne voulait pas quitter le jeune homme, pas encore. Il avait envie de discuter avec lui. Peu importait le sujet de conversation : sa vie sur le paquebot, ses anciens partenaires, le métier qu'il rêvait de faire quand il était enfant ou bien les us et coutumes sur Zog… il avait besoin qu'Alonso lui parle. Bien sûr, l'enseigne avait beaucoup usé de sa voix pendant leur nuit mouvementée : il avait crié, gémi, supplié, provoqué, parlé et ri. À vrai dire, le capitaine avait été un peu désarçonné par l'attitude d'Alonso au lit. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que sous ses dehors timides se cachait un jeune homme expérimenté, endurant et sans complexes.

Quand Alonso quitta pour de bon les bras de Morphée, il fut ravi de se réveiller dans ceux de Jack. Il sentait que le capitaine ne dormait plus, mais si ce dernier avait décidé de garder les yeux fermés, c'était une bonne chose : il pourrait le contempler à son aise. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à répondre de la sorte à la plaisanterie de Jack, au "Zaggit Avern", mais il se félicitait d'avoir passé la nuit avec cet homme magnifique. Jack avait le corps le plus parfait qu'il eut jamais vu. Quant à ses manières… Alonso était prêt à parier que le tableau de chasse du capitaine ne comportait pas que des humains, et des habitants de Sto, en l'occurrence. S'ils se dépêchaient, ils pouvaient encore passer un peu de temps ensemble avant que l'enseigne ne soit contraint de retourner à son poste. Alonso posa sa main sur l'épaule musclée de Jack, un sourire qui en disait long sur les lèvres.

- Bien dormi, monsieur?

Le sang de Jack ne fit qu'un tour. Il se redressa sur un coude, jeta à Alonso un regard impénétrable et choisit ses mots avec précision.

- Tu m'appelles "capitaine". Ou "Jack". "Monsieur", tu oublies, même quand on est en train de… s'amuser. C'est clair?

L'enseigne avait senti l'atmosphère changer du tout au tout dans la cabine. Il était conscient d'avoir commis un impair, mais il avait beau faire fonctionner son cerveau à plein régime, il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Il hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment et approcha son visage de celui de Jack pour initier un baiser.

**xxxxxxx**

Alonso poussa un soupir. Il fit courir ses doigts doucement sur le torse de Jack.

- Tu vas me manquer, capitaine…

- Dis-moi… Casivanian Line, c'est quel genre de croisières?

- Oh, ce serait parfait pour toi. Ce sont des croisières pour les touristes. On fait pas mal d'étapes dans cette partie de la Ceinture. Et ensuite, on appareille vers des planètes plus distantes.

- Justement… comment ça se fait que personne n'utilise de bracelet de téléportation sur ce bateau? Hier soir, on est monté à bord _sur une passerelle!_

- Demande ça à Rickston Slade. C'est lui qui a créé la Casivanian line. Il a redéfini toutes les règles de sécurité pour les navires de sa compagnie. On ne sert plus de la téléportation que pour cacher notre présence à des populations… primitives.

- Hmm-hmm…

Jack avait déjà perdu son intérêt pour les activités du bateau. Le ventre d'Alonso était exposé là, devant lui, sans défense, et il fallait qu'il y pose la main. Mais ses doigts coquins furent interrompus dans leur élan.

- Impressionnant, ta cicatrice!

- Oh, ça…

Jack vit le visage d'Alonso s'assombrir. Une cicatrice circulaire marquait un côté du ventre du jeune homme et Jack mourait d'envie de savoir comment Alonso avait pu être la cible d'une balle.

- C'est… pas vraiment un bon souvenir. Quand j'ai commencé à naviguer, c'était sur le Titanic. Disons que la croisière s'est mal terminée.

Alonso baissa les yeux.

- D'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait pas eu le Docteur…

À ces mots, le visage de Jack s'illumina et il partit d'un grand rire.

- Non? Tu étais sur le Titanic avec le Doc! Haha! Oh, c'est cette brave Elizabeth qui a eu chaud cette fois-là…

Jack mit près d'une minute à retrouver son sérieux : imaginer le très calme Alonso à bord d'un navire fonçant droit sur Buckingham Palace avec pour seul salut le très bondissant Docteur avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Et il avait travaillé pour Torchwood pendant plus d'un siècle!

- Ravi que ça t'amuse…

L'air renfrogné d'Alonso ne dura pas. L'enseigne ressemblait maintenant à un petit garçon le matin de Noël.

- Mais… c'est le Docteur qui t'a parlé de moi, alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? C'est pour ça que tu m'as parlé dans le bar?

Jack fut à peine surpris par le changement d'attitude du jeune homme. Le Docteur avait cet effet-là sur presque tout le monde.

- Eh bien, on dirait que les longs manteaux te font de l'effet! Mais plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi le Doc voulait qu'on se rencontre.

- J'aurais bien voulu le revoir. Il est tellement…

- … comme tu dis, oui. Hmm, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas près de le revoir un jour. Alors comme ça, t'as flashé sur le Doc? C'est quoi, ses beaux yeux noisette? Ses cuisses toutes fines? Son… tournevis?

Alonso leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, Jack. Et… il était à tomber dans son smoking.

_Les membres du personnel en repos sont priés de regagner leur poste immédiatement. Les membres du personnel en repos sont priés de regagner leur poste immédiatement. Les membres du personnel en repos sont priés de regagner leur poste immédiatement._

La voix féminine qui venait de sortir du haut-parleur rompit le charme entre Jack et Alonso. L'enseigne jeta un regard nerveux au capitaine et le visage de ce dernier se ferma. Jack se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur l'épaule d'Alonso puis quitta le lit à contrecoeur. Il récupéra son caleçon qui gisait sur le sol près de la porte de la cabine et s'empressa de le passer.

L'enseigne, conscient que sa nuit de rêve était bel et bien terminée, décida d'en profiter jusqu'au bout. Il regarda Jack boutonner son caleçon à l'ancienne, puis enfiler son pantalon. Une fois encore, la beauté de l'homme le frappa. Alonso se pencha pour attraper son propre caleçon au pied du lit et l'enfila avant même d'avoir mis un pied sur le sol. Jack, sommairement habillé, son manteau plié sur le bras, s'apprêtait déjà à prendre congé. Alonso lui tendit solennellement la main :

- Ça a été un plaisir de faire escale avec vous, capitaine.

Jack serra la main de l'enseigne mais finit par s'approcher et passer tant bien que mal son bras portant le manteau autour du jeune homme afin de lui donner une accolade.

- Un plaisir partagé, enseigne Frame.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, Jack appuya sur la poignée et disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Alonso, résistant à l'envie de passer la tête dans le couloir pour voir son amant s'éloigner, referma derrière lui. Il devait enfiler son uniforme et se rendre sur le pont. Les moteurs du vaisseau ne fonctionnaient pas à l'énergie nucléaire : il avait plusieurs heures de travail devant lui avant que le paquebot ne puisse décoller à nouveau.

Jack mit le pied sur la terre ferme et regretta instantanément l'ambiance tranquillement affairée du bateau. Le ciel était rose et sans nuages, un temps parfait pour déambuler quelques heures dans la ville. Il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre son hôtel-capsule. Il frissonna dans l'air froid du matin, releva son col et plongea ses mains dans ses poches. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela du petit sachet dans sa poche droite. Il le sortit et s'arrêta un instant pour le contempler. Le sachet transparent portait une marque, un T, le symbole de Torchwood ; il contenait une quinzaine de cachets blancs. Jack fit coulisser le zip pour ouvrir le sachet puis se ravisa. Sa réserve de retcon avait cruellement diminué.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est ma toute première histoire _to be continued_. J'avoue que ça me fait un peu paniquer (ça et l'univers de Doctor Who!) alors tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus.**


	2. Blow, Gabriel, blow

Deux semaines après le départ des 4-5-6, Jack était retourné sur les ruines du hub. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu besoin de revoir sa base, son chez-lui ; il avait simplement suivi son instinct. Des membres de UNIT étaient encore présents sur le site, s'assurant que rien de ce qui avait été entreposé dans le hub ne représente plus la moindre menace. Aucun être vivant n'avait survécu à l'explosion. En cinq jours, il avait perdu son amour et toute sa famille. Il s'était entretenu avec le commandant en charge de l'opération de nettoyage et il avait obtenu la permission de passer en revue le matériel intact, qui était stocké au fur et à mesure dans de grandes malles métalliques. Il en avait profité pour subtiliser un sachet rebondi, contenant une centaine de cachets de retcon dit "à court terme". Ce type de dosage permettait d'oublier les 2 ou 3 heures précédant la prise. Jack, le sachet en poche, avait remercié les soldats de UNIT pour leur travail et avait traversé Roald Dahl Plass pour la dernière fois.

Jack replongea le petit sac presque vide dans sa poche. Il devait arrêter une fois pour toutes d'effacer de son esprit ses amants de passage. Et ce même s'il avait l'impression de tromper Ianto. Il revoyait le jeune homme agonisant dans ses bras, il s'entendait lui jurer de se rappeler de lui pendant un millénaire. Et jusque là, il tenait très bien sa promesse. Trop bien. Ianto était dans sa tête, sur sa peau, à chaque minute. Mais Jack ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer la nuit avec des inconnus rencontrés au hasard. Il avait des besoins. D'ailleurs, il savait que Ianto ne trouverait rien à y redire. Ianto et Jack n'avaient pas souvent abordé de questions personnelles lors de leurs tête-à-tête, mais s'il y avait un sujet dont Ianto ne se lassait jamais, c'était bien "La libido du capitaine Harkness". Jack avait régalé le jeune homme de dizaines d'anecdotes sur ses nuits avec nombre d'amants humains, humanoïdes ou créatures demandant un effort d'ouverture d'esprit (voire d'imagination). Ianto était suspendu à ses lèvres, riant à gorge déployée, demandant des compléments d'information ou dissimulant à grand peine son trouble. Bien sûr, il était rare que Jack arrivât au bout de ses explications, une chose en entraînant une autre…

Jack redressa la tête et regarda droit devant lui. Il allait arriver sur l'artère principale de Zaggit Zagoo et se remit à marcher d'un bon pas. Il avait honte de s'être conduit comme un lâche, gobant du retcon pour ne pas avoir à garder ces quelques souvenirs en plus. Le capitaine décida qu'il pourrait vivre avec l'image cuisante d'Alonso nu et souriant, couché tout contre lui.

Il eut tout juste le temps de sauter sur le trottoir : deux autruches-taxis, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière, venaient de le dépasser en le frôlant.

**xxxxxxx**

Alonso jura silencieusement en passant la porte de la salle de pilotage. Pour la première fois, son travail à bord du Galactic Princess lui semblait ennuyeux. Il s'installa devant la console et commença les vérifications d'usage.

Alonso avait quitté l'école de la Flotte son diplôme en poche et la tête pleine de rêves. Sa première sortie professionnelle dans l'espace avait eu lieu à bord du Titanic. Une fois la catastrophe terrienne évitée, Alonso, escorté par un vaisseau de secours, avait mis le cap sur Sto pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Ceux qui avaient échappé aux anges étaient en relative bonne santé et le Docteur s'était lui-même occupé de la plaie au ventre d'Alonso. D'ailleurs, ce dernier, à demi conscient lors des soins prodigués par le Docteur, avait été incapable d'expliquer comment le Seigneur du Temps s'y était pris.

À peine débarqué sur sa planète natale, Alonso n'avait eu qu'une envie : s'envoler à nouveau. C'est à ce moment que Slade avait joué un rôle déterminant dans sa vie. Le millionnaire, imbu de sa personne et désagréable, avait sympathisé avec Alonso. Les deux hommes, secoués par cette croisière où tellement de personnes avaient trouvé la mort, avaient discuté de solutions pour rendre les croisières encore plus sûres et plaisantes pour les touristes… et les habitants des planètes visitées. Alonso, quoique enthousiaste pendant leurs longues conversations, ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'illusions sur les suites de ce projet : être millionnaire et frôler la mort vous pousse parfois à voir trop grand.

Alonso se souvenait très clairement du matin où il avait reçu l'enveloppe portant le liseré de la Casivanian Line. Slade, en personne, l'invitait à rejoindre le personnel navigant. Il pourrait terminer sa formation à bord du Galactic Princess, un paquebot flambant neuf, et jouirait de privilèges en tant qu'ami du grand patron. L'aspirant Frame avait vite pris ses habitudes sur le pont. Tant et si bien que l'année suivante, on avait confié à l'enseigne de nouvelles responsabilités. Alonso était apprécié de tous ceux qui travaillaient avec lui. Parfois, il avait du mal à croire que seulement deux ans plus tôt, sa carrière de marin était au point mort. Le retour sur Sto avait été décourageant. Les employeurs potentiels s'étaient montrés suspicieux quant aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés sur le Titanic.

Alonso étouffa un bâillement et entra machinalement une séquence de chiffres sur un clavier. Vérifiant que les coordonnées voulues s'affichaient sur l'écran mural, il décida de fixer son train de pensées sur un sujet bien plus intéressant : les jolies fesses du capitaine Harkness.

Alicia Taylor, qui était assise à la droite d'Alonso, le vit sourire sans raison. Elle se désola de surprendre son collègue affichant un air aussi niais.

**xxxxxxx**

Jack s'arrêta devant la façade de la ZZB. Deux hôtesses, vêtues simplement d'un mini-short, souriaient de toutes leurs dents et invitaient les passants à entrer dans le bâtiment. Le capitaine dut se faire violence pour monter les quelques marches sans adresser la parole aux deux jeunes femmes stratégiquement postées de part et d'autre de l'escalier. Chacune exposait sa poitrine parfaite et se dandinait sous les regards envieux ou libidineux.  
Jack, de par leur plastique, se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'étudiantes de Sto passant leurs vacances sur Zog. Les habitantes de Sto avaient un physique similaire à celui des Terriennes si ce n'était qu'elles possédaient deux paires de seins, la première disposée au même endroit que les Terriennes et la deuxième juste au-dessous. Jack, au cours de sa carrière d'agent du Temps, avait passé une nuit en compagnie d'une femme de Sto ; de son point de vue, quatre seins, c'était encore mieux que deux…

Le capitaine essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur leur peau enduite de lotion pailletée et poussa la lourde porte de la ZZB. Sur Zog, les techniques de marketing étaient décidemment plus pointues que sur Terre. Jack ne prit pas son tour dans une des files qui menaient aux guichets au fond du grand hall et se dirigea sur sa gauche, vers les cabines individuelles. Il s'assit dans un des cubes de verre libres et commença à pianoter sur son bracelet tout en fixant l'écran en face de lui. Après quelques secondes d'attente, un bourdonnement caractéristique et le clignotement de plusieurs voyants, Jack obtint enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher. Une carte sortit d'une fente discrète située sous l'écran. Le capitaine se saisit du petit rectangle de métal extraterrestre et le retourna dans ses mains. Il vérifia les inscriptions, mit la carte dans une poche intérieure de son long manteau, fit biper une dernière fois son bracelet et quitta le box de verre.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se surprit à chantonner quelques phrases de "Blow, Gabriel, blow". Encore une des épines plantées dans son cœur qui venait lui rappeler Ianto. Jack, qui ne sentait plus vraiment à sa place au XXIe siècle, avait fait découvrir la musique des années trente à son employé et amant. Ianto s'était pris de passion pour "Anything Goes". Parfois, Jack s'était amusé à espionner Ianto qui profitait de l'acoustique incroyable du hub pour chanter les mélodies les plus entraînantes de Cole Porter de sa belle voix grave.

Dans tous les cas, la chanson qui venait de faire irruption dans sa tête était de circonstance : Jack était arrivé à la conclusion qu'une croisière était tout ce dont il avait besoin avant son retour sur Terre. Il n'avait véritablement pris sa décision qu'en passant les portes de la banque ; une fois sa carte rechargée des crédits nécessaires pour régler la traversée, il s'était senti libéré d'un poids. La douleur était toujours vive, mais fuir la Terre n'avait pas été le soulagement escompté. Alors il entendait bien profiter pendant plusieurs semaines d'une vie calme et routinière à bord du paquebot avant de retrouver sa planète d'accueil. Et si Alonso Frame faisait partie du personnel navigant, il n'était pas impossible que le capitaine lui réserve une place importante de son emploi du temps.

* * *

**Si vous avez lu... vous pouvez me laisser un p'tit mot? J'ai l'impression que pas grand monde ne s'aventure sur les crossovers et je voudrais bien avoir quelques avis! ^^'**


End file.
